earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Limduul
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Limduul, (Lim, Uul's Son), Limduul of Andorhal *In Game: Limduul *Nickname: Lim, Limmy, Big Things Planned, Coincounter, You Crazy Mon! (care of Kadingo), Dimbulb (you'll pay for that one some day, Grot...)Uncle Lim, Throne Polisher, and Plot Weaver. Limduul will gracefully accept almost any designation, though he has a very long memory and a lot of Patience. *Guild: House Emberfall *Title: Nicknames aside, Lim has never had an official title in this or any other guild. Although occasionally working beneath the will of the Dark Lady in a more or less official capacity as a diplomatic adjunct, Lim has never accepted or sought any grand monikers that would draw needless attention to himself. *Race: Forsaken Undead *Class: Warlock, *Professions: Lim is a past master of Gnomish Engineering, having developed a subdued passion for clever gadgetry and obscure devices. Alternative means of both matter and energy manipulation appeal to him as well. This has, of course, necessitated the practical requirement of finding adequate materials at a cheaper cost via mining, but Lim has found it simpler of late to let others gather them for him via manipulation of the various markets. Lim has an almost instinctive knack for knowing when to buy and sell, and is in fact personally responsible for several gross markups in goods through various auction houses. This in turn has led to a rather large surplus of ill-gotten coin. Lim is also a professional Field Medic; and once in a blue moon will fish in a long Forgotten River near the remains of what was once Andorhal. *More rencently Lim has returned to the study of alchemy, and old research into an experiment that did not go quite as planned. =Appearance= *Age: Mid forties at time of Death. The processes of embalming and re-animation have vastly changed the telltale markers for age in body. His face in particular seems almost rather elegantly crafted, almost like marble, leaving no trace of wrinkles. *Sex: While considering the fact that several vital organs have most likely rotted away completely, male. *Hair: A green-tinged sort of dusky blonde. *Eyes: The left is a pale glowing orb lacking iris, the right when uncovered is found to be somberly black, with a hint of burn marks around the eye socket in the shape of the monocle Lim customarily wears. When asked about the possible injury, Lim explains there have been occasions with deals that were less profitable then he had first hoped. *Weight: Roughly 145 pounds. *Height: 5'11 when not slouching. *Garments, Casual: For most private meetings, and the occasional bit of public speaking, Lim has a tendency to wear overly designed and ornamental garments, never reaching the point of ostentatious, though. He favors delicate thread design over needless frills any day, and if the cloth be silk, it nonetheless follows a practical bend, simply covering (or trying to in some cases) some of the less pleasant parts of his current form. *Garments, Combat/field: Lim's field clothing can vary wildly given the situation and environment; in this, almost no taste whatsoever comes to play; though if possible he does seek the less painful color schemes. He has a liking for various robes and cloaks, all of them worn by battle and age, in some cases his more extensively powerful possessions little more then rags. These are covered over by various pouches, belts and a bricabrack of devices strapped in odd places. Invariably, he wears a polished monocle over his right eye that tends to glow any time he casts a spell of the fiery elements. *Weapons,Mounts, Etc: It's a rare thing indeed to catch Lim without at least one staff on his person. Whether it be of a seemingly simple oak, or a glowing monstrosity carved with symbols from the depths of the Nether, the old Warlock is skilled with them on several levels. Both as a conduit for his castings, as well as a blunt object. Depending on the particular circumstances, Lims is found to be passing fair with a dagger, and of late has taken to mastering the art of a strangely curved blade that bears marks left by the Kaldorei. At present he has two mounts, one for in-city travels of a skeletal nature; the other a fiery steed with more Otherworldly origins. =Alignment= This has in fact been something of a great debate, considering some of the more involved arrangements he's been a part of from time to time. From a rather complicated scheme to restore life to the Forsaken people, to arranging an armistice between feuding guilds, to attempting to represent the Forsaken at a would-be Council, Lim's motives have always been questionable at best. His overriding goal has however always seemed to be the creation of order and stability, through any means necessary, this taking a second only to holding on to what little remains dear to him. Perhaps "Lawful Neutral" would be an adequate descriptor in this instance. =Personality= Calculating. Manipulative. Limduul will almost always consider before taking action, but once begun, his choice of methods tend to be both complex and rather extreme. Lim possesses a very dry sense of humor, and beneath the intelligence;the public persona of control, a long enduring streak of regret. =History= Past One does not have to possess the Blood of the Elves, nor be raised by dwarves, to get a feeling for a wood and its beasts. There is an inherent curiosity in the creature called Man, and it takes many forms. To ponder the forests and dales surrounding Andorhal was the shape given to that desire in a man called Lim. To know a place is to know its secrets and its moods. Not everyone is the child of rich parents, or wise ones. One does not have to be noble to have a mind that yearns to know. Thus it was a simple village tailor came to know those ancient woods. Taking a quiet joy in them, to take the place of other secrets he could not otherwise afford. An even greater pleasure this simple man found in sharing those secret places with a young niece. A man with no close friends found a kindred spirit in a young niece, whose curiosity matched his own. It was in their shared travels they found the first signs of the darkness that would come. Lim was no mage, but he had a mind that was aware, and could see danger coming. Thus it was he managed to save at least the one thing he found that he cared about. Arranging for the escape of one single child. However, curiosity got the better of him in the end. The same mind sought out the darkness, and found only the Scourge. Attempting to counter the newly founded cult that was worming its way beneath Andorhal, the troublesome villager staged a one person war upon them, that although inflicting great damage, was ultimately futile. Merely hastening the later relocation to the Isle of Caer Darrow. Death, changes a soul. Or at least reanimation is never complete. The mind remained, along with the curiosity and the calculation. A curiosity that led him to follow dark paths less traveled by. To master energies others would not touch. To find a balance between madness and patience, and take back what the world had stolen from him. He would see the places he wandered taken back from the wretches that had soured them. He would remake his kinsmen into a unified people once again. And by all that was unholy, he would have his family Back. Recent History Limduul, a man with a gnome's gift of invention, constructed a device meant to be capable of allowing one to travel between worlds, much like the Burning Legion. His intent was to discover another world he had theorized existed--one similar to that which he resided in, but with minor differences in its history and inhabitants. Possibly even an unihabited area that would allow for colonization. After a few parting words to his friends and then-fiancée, Lilithia, the warlock activated the machine and stepped into the portal it created. Months later the warlock was found wandering Azeroth, again. He spoke of the Outland and horrors he has seen there. His memory lapsed and his mind seemingly broken. At times his vision became clouded with images of the ruined world, and he claimed he was "neither here nor there." Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Warlock